


Grace You With My Presence

by Rhiannimated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, Gabriel didn't die, Gratuitous Chocolate Eating, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Top Gabriel, Wing Kink, not safe for work, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is injured on a hunt in between trying to stop the apocalypse and Gabriel heals him.  The attraction they've been dancing around comes to a satisfactory conclusion and Gabriel is inspired with a way to stop the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace You With My Presence

Sam dreaded opening his eyes, because it meant every single ache and pain he felt was real and not just a dream, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face that reality quite yet. Eventually, he had no choice, and he felt his heavy lids lift against all probability. The first thing his eyes focused on was the familiar smirk and golden hair and eyes staring intently at him from the chair across the room. 

“Hi, Gabriel,” Sam said in a tired voice and closed his eyes again, not ready to deal with a sugar addicted, hyperactive, archangel trickster. 

“Awe, Sammy, it’s nice to see you, too!” the short angel said. “Rough hunt last night?”

Sam looked down the length of his mostly exposed body (he’d fallen asleep in just his boxers, passed out on top of the blankets), and noticed the cuts, bruises, and bumps all over him from being tossed around by a very enraged vampire. He snorted. “You could say that.”

“I trust the baddie is dead and dusted?” Gabriel said in a playful tone. 

At this, Sam sighed. “No. It turns out, some vampires only get violent when you try to kill their mate you mistakenly think has been eating people. It was a werewolf, not nearly as domesticated as the vampires. Werewolves are dead, vampires are living together in a tiny apartment and apparently having crazy sex all the time that drives the neighbors insane.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but the typical smirk never left his face. “This sounds like a fascinating tale that I want in much more detail,” he said. 

Sam rolled his eyes and sat up, groaning. His ribs were definitely bruised, if not broken. The vampire protecting her mate had been furious with him and threw him chest first into a cabinet and the wood had shattered on impact. 

“I could take care of all those aches and pains, you know,” Gabriel said, still smirking, which made the offer sound much more suggestive. 

“At what price, I wonder?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow and laying back on his back. He couldn’t believe how bold he was being. He was mostly naked in front of one of the most powerful angels in the world. The weirdest part was that he didn’t feel the inclination to cover himself up and hide, like he thought he would. Instead, he enjoyed the honey golden gaze of the pintsized angel sweeping over him.

Gabriel sauntered over to the bed and sat down next to him, causing Sam to roll up on his elbow, facing him. “I’m sure we could work something out.” He looked up at the hunter through his eyelashes. “This okay with you?” he asked, his hands hovering over Sam’s aching ribs. 

His hands weren’t even making contact with Sam’s skin and he could feel goosebumps forming all over his body. This was the first time Gabriel and Sam had been in a position as intimate as this, even though they’d been flirting on the edge of it for ages. Every time they came close to anything happening, Dean or Castiel would interrupt at the worst possible moment. Neither Dean nor Cas had a clue what was going on between the younger hunter and the significantly older archangel. Sam nodded, unable to form a coherent thought with the angel so close, mixing up the signals in his brain.

“Good. Let me make you feel aaaaall better,” Gabriel whispered in Sam’s ear, causing Sam’s whole body to shiver, and finally touched his hands to the hunter’s chest. 

Sam gasped at the touch, and felt the angel’s powerful heat seep into his very molecules and the healing felt so good he arched into Gabriel’s strong and confident hands. He whispered the angel’s name when the connection broke and he collapsed back onto the bed. 

The angel let out a wolf whistle. “Either you were in more pain than you let on, or I am just that damn good.”

Sam looked up, quirking an eyebrow, and Gabriel gestured to the hunter’s crotch, which was fully erect and tenting Sam’s boxers. “Spectacu….lacular,” Sam said, spaced out on grace juice. He groaned, a mixture of frustration and arousal. 

“You look high as a kite, kiddo. Aren’t you glad I graced you with my presence?” Gabriel commented and snapped a chocolate bar into existence. The hunter nodded. “Want a bite?” Sam considered it and Gabriel said, “I know, I know, it’s not rabbit food, but honestly, you just got kicked around by an angry vampire and some werewolves…you deserve the sweet stuff.”

Sam wondered if they’d ever get up the courage to make it to the really sweet stuff, but relented and took a bite of the bar that Gabriel held to his mouth. As he swallowed, he looked Gabriel in the eyes and groaned at the delicious taste. “More,” he whispered, causing Gabriel’s eyes to darken with lust. Sam took another bite of the offered treat and this time closed his eyes when he moaned at how good it tasted. Clearly, this was not your typical candy bar. It was something heavenly and sinful all at the same time. 

“Winchester, you have the lips to make the strongest angel fall from heaven, with relish,” the archangel waggled his eyebrows. 

Sam licked them, subconsciously at first, but then again with more purpose when he saw Gabriel’s eyes follow his tongue’s progress. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth and gazed up at the angel leaning over him. “Would you fall? For doing something like that...with a human?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Of course you would be worried about that. Kiddo, I ran away from home and took up with the pagans. I’ve broken every rule in the book and some they invented because of me. A little touching, loving, hugging, squeezing with a human isn’t going to do me any damage.”

“Not even with a man?” Sam asked, feeling suddenly extremely unsure. He’d never been able to ask these questions before, but it seemed okay in this intimate situation. 

“Sexuality and gender are fluid things, Sam. I’m only male because I’m in this vessel. I could just as easily be Gabriella at the moment. Would you prefer that?” Gabriel asked and went to snap his fingers. 

“No!” Sam said, and grabbed his hand. “I-I like you how you are. I mean, you don’t have to change, for me.”

“Awwwe, that’s sweet, Sammycakes. And adorable that you haven’t realized I already have.” Gabriel’s smirk looked both fond and exasperated.

When Sam thought back on the past few months, he had to agree that Gabriel had changed quite a bit, but he hadn’t realized it had been for him. After forcing the trickster to admit who he was in that horrible TV world, Gabriel had seemed to take the Winchesters’ words to heart. He’d tried to stand up to Lucifer, who nearly killed him for his trouble, only escaping by pulling a double headed trick on his older brother. His doppelganger even managed to have the wing scorch marks when it fell to the ground, but Gabriel was safe and sound in the Impala as they drove away to safety. Kali had disappeared nearly immediately, destroying their vials of blood so that they were free as thanks for the rescue. She still scowled at them, and Sam was very glad to see her go. And not just because he was jealous. He wasn’t! Well, maybe a little. 

And since that day, Gabriel seemed to be hanging around nearly all the time, trying to help the Winchesters find a way to stop the ever impending apocalypse. When the ideas of actually saying yes to his insane older brothers came up, Gabriel had thrown a fit so large, they’d had to quickly fly to a new safe house because he’d advertised their location to every supernatural being on the north american continent. “No one is saying yes to either of those dickbags! And that’s that!”

So, Gabriel had taken a stand and he was on their side, and even when his presence was a nuisance, he had changed; he was 100% on Team Free Will. 

“For me?” Sam asked, the insecurity saturating his voice. 

Gabriel pulled back a little and said, “Well, you know, you and humanity.” 

Sam nodded. “I see.” He looked down, thus missing Gabriel’s eye roll. 

“Sam, I’ve always known exactly how the end of the world was going to happen. Down to the very last detail, including you and your dim-witted brother. But you two chuckleheads, along with my strangely determined little bro have completely turned destiny on it’s ass, and as someone who loves messing with that kind of shit, I have to say, I’m impressed. No one says no to Lucifer, and you have, repeatedly. You have my attention. Completely.” 

“Oh,” Sam breathed, sitting up just enough so that he was eye to eye with Gabriel. For a moment, all they could do was gaze at each other, an entire conversation happening with only their eyes. Sam suddenly understood why Dean was always staring into Castiel’s eyes. Speaking of, “This is usually the part where Dean interrupts,” he sighed. 

“Not this time, Sammykins. We’re in a completely different room. I’ve left our no doubt greatly confused brothers in the one you guys got together, with a few upgrades. Such as this one. Surprised you haven’t noticed,” Gabriel laughed. 

They were on a giant bed and the sheets were smooth and luxurious. Sam stretched out and with his newly healed muscles and bones still feeling warm and tingly, he hummed in obvious pleasure at the commodity of a bed fit for his ridiculous height. 

“Sammy, I’ll have you know when you make sounds like that, you are impossible to resist,” the archangel growled and Sam whimpered at the power in his voice. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t resist, then,” Sam suggested, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Are you absolutely certain?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam nodded. His hair brushed up against the pillow and framed his face and Gabriel couldn’t help running his fingers through it. Sam leaned into Gabriel’s touch, eyes rolling back in his head at the simple contact. 

“Say it out loud. I need there to be absolutely no confusion here,” Gabriel said. 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” he asked, still infuriatingly patient. 

“Yes, Gabriel, I want you to fuck me into tomorrow,” Sam said, the words coming out in a rush. A blush bloomed on his face, but he was determined for this to happen at long last. 

Gabriel regarded him with hungry eyes for a moment and then leaned down until his lips were nearly touching the hunter’s. “I am going to DEVOUR you, Sam Winchester.” 

Finally, FINALLY their lips connected, coming together over and over before simultaneously seeming to open up to each other. The kiss grew exponentially more and more heated until Gabriel couldn’t take the presence of clothing one more second and snapped them all away. 

Sam gasped at the cold air hitting his rock hard and sensitive cock. He gasped even louder when Gabriel suddenly appeared much farther down the bed with a snap and licked a straight line from behind his balls to the tip of his erection. He tongued the pearlescent fluid forming there, and then proceeded to lick a stripe from the left and right sides. Sam was trying as hard as possible not to thrust up, but it didn’t matter much anyways, because Gabriel had an unbreakable grasp on his hips. 

“Gabriel, please,” Sam begged, needing to feel more, right the hell now. 

The archangel sent him his signature smirk and then engulfed Sam with his mouth. The hunter tried to buck his hips, and his inability to move drove him that much deeper into pleasure. Gabriel sucked and nibbled and licked until Sam thought he would lose his mind and he had to close his eyes. He saw a glowing light behind his eyelids, though, so he slowly opened them and saw the most breathtaking sight of his life: Gabriel’s wings spread out behind him, golden like his hair and eyes. 

“Holy shit, Gabriel,” Sam gasped and the archangel looked up, albeit with his mouth full. “Get up here, now,” he tried to command, and Gabriel made an amused noise in the back of his throat.

The archangel came off of Sam’s cock with a pop and said, “So demanding, Moose. What’s got you all hot and bothered, now?”

When Gabriel got close enough for Sam to kiss, he pulled him down and somehow managed to wrestle the archangel so he was lying on his stomach, and Sam was straddling his hips. He thrust his hands into Gabriel’s wings, causing the angel to cry out in surprise. 

Gabriel’s voice dropped an octave and he said, “Now, how are you able to see those?”

“God, Gabriel, they’re beautiful, gorgeous, amazing,” Sam trailed off, looking at them with awe. 

“Mmm, that feels amazing,” Gabriel said. Sam’s fingers continued to comb through the feathers, and he dug his nails into the space where wings met back. “Hnggghhhh,” the angel said, unintelligibly, and arched his back. Suddenly he growled and Sam found himself on his stomach with his ass in the air. “Teach you to grab an archangel’s wings without permission,” he joked, and before Sam had a chance to mentally or physically prepare himself, Gabriel thrust his tongue directly between Sam’s ass cheeks. 

“GABRIEL!” Sam shouted, overwhelmed at once by the sensation. “Oh God, oh God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, they were just so beautiful, oh GOD, don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop, holy shit, oh God, that feels fan-fucking-tastic, HOLY FUCK!” 

Gabriel used a jolt of grace through his tongue to help him loosen the tight ring of muscle and Sam felt it all the way to his soul. The hunter was practically sobbing now, begging for relief from the constant and insistently teasing tongue of the archangel. 

With another bolt of grace, Gabriel slipped his lube-slicked finger inside Sam.

“Yessss,” Sam groaned, pushing with all his might into the sensation. “Yesyesyes.”

“You should see your ass, Samsquatch. So eager for my finger. You want me bad, kiddo, don’t you?” 

“Soooo good, Gabriel,” Sam panted when a second finger joined the first. Then he jolted as if shocked with a million volts of electricity. “FUCK!” He gladly and enthusiastically let his brain go offline and left nothing but his senses engaged. He only noticed Gabriel had three fingers inside of him when the angel pulled them out and Sam whimpered at the loss. But then Gabriel was rolling him over onto his back and lining himself up and staring deep into Sam’s eyes before entering him, and both hunter and angel gasped and groaned together. 

“You’re...inside me,” Sam cried out, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m inside you, Sam. And you are the most glorious being I’ve ever been connected with,” Gabriel said. His golden eyes burned like the sun, no trace of the trickster evident in his serious expression. 

When Sam let out a broken sob, Gabriel, pulled him to his chest. They held each other, not moving, just feeling their connection. It had been such a long time coming, and neither wanted the experience to be over too quickly. They kissed and held each other for long minutes, before both of them became overwhelmed by the sensations and absolutely had to move. 

Sam fell back onto the bed and Gabriel started a slow and deliberate slide in and out of his hunter, gazing reverently down that gloriously long body. Gabriel urged Sam to wrap his ridiculously long legs around him, and it caused him to hit the hunter’s prostate on every thrust. 

For his part, Sam couldn’t keep his hands from roaming all over Gabriel’s chest, arms, and whatever bit of wing he could reach, as they were flapping and thrashing behind the archangel, betraying his calm facade. An endless string of curses and affirmations interspersed with Gabriel’s name fell from Sam’s lips. Somehow he managed to get his arms around to Gabriel’s back, and he dragged his fingernails down all the way to his ass, which he grabbed and pulled even closer to himself. Gabriel shouted and the pace picked up dramatically after that. 

“Gabriel, please, God, I need to come, PLEASE, Gabriel,” Sam babbled, and he nearly flew off the bed when he felt Gabriel’s hand close around him. With little pulses of grace through his hand, Gabriel pumped him in time with his thrusts and it wasn’t long before all of Sam’s walls crumbled and he was coming with a fierce roar. 

“Close your eyes, Sam,” Gabriel commanded, a little bit of his True Voice seeping through. 

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head in emphasis. 

“Close your fucking eyes, Sam, I could blind you or worse!” Gabriel said.

“I want to see you come,” Sam insisted, though the words were slurred together. “You won’t hurt me.”

“Goddamn Winchesters,” Gabriel muttered under his breath, and slammed his hand down on Sam’s eyes just as his wings spread full length, his eyes glowed white, and his grace exploded from his chest with his release. The power of Gabriel’s orgasm sent Sam over the edge again, and he sobbed under the angel’s hands. 

Instead of returning completely to his vessel, though, Gabriel’s grace flooded into Sam through the hand on his head. Gabriel yelped and pulled his hand back, and the grace came back to him, leaving Sam once again. 

“What...was that?” Sam asked, his chest heaving.

Gabriel pulled out of Sam and kneeled back, as if he thought Sam needed space. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m not exactly sure HOW it happened.”

“It felt so...warm,” Sam said, his words still slurring. “Clean. I liked it.”

Gabriel gazed down at the hunter with calculating eyes and Sam shifted uneasily. “My grace was trying to enter your body, Sam, as a vessel. It DID, at least partially. That shouldn’t be able to happen without your consent,” Gabriel said, his voice extremely grave. “I never asked, so you were never able to give consent. This has some very serious implications…”

Sam couldn’t really follow the gravity of the situation as blissed out as he was. “You should lie down next to me,” he suggested. 

Honey eyes twinkled down at him. “You are completely unconcerned with the fact that I just unintentionally invaded your body, aren’t you.” It wasn’t even a question. 

“But you DID intentionally invade my body. And it was goooood,” Sam said, sounding drunk. “Had no idea I would love being a bottom.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Well, I’ll always be glad to help you discover new sexual proclivities, Sammich.” He curled into Sam’s side like a cat with his head on the hunter’s broad and surprisingly comforting chest. “But, more importantly, I think we’ve found a way to stop my bag of dicks big brother…”


End file.
